


Corner

by Transom (ThegoodshipRickyl)



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThegoodshipRickyl/pseuds/Transom
Summary: Jeremy feels guilty. James convinces him otherwise.





	Corner

_I shouldn't like this so much_ , he thinks as James runs spread hands down his body, following the path with his mouth, heat seeping through his shirt. _This shouldn't be this good_. 

 

He watches James kiss his chest and upper stomach almost reverently and feels something squirm inside him. He wants to push him away, or pull him back up, anything to spare him having to lavish such attention on him like this. Kissing is good, it's safe, but this…. This is too much. 

 

“James,” he mumbles, running his fingers through his hair to try and tug him back up. 

 

“Hmm?” James doesn't budge, actually keeps moving lower. It's dangerous, and Jeremy’s pulse quickens. 

 

“James,” he says a little more firmly, “are you sure….” 

 

“ _God_ yes,” he breathes. His hands skim down Jeremy’s belly, tantalizing, and make their way to his belt. 

 

Jeremy’s hands involuntarily reach out to stop him. “Wait,” he splutters. “Just…. Hold on.” 

 

James looks up at him, and that is a _sight_ , with his hair disheveled and his mouth reddened. Concern knits his eyebrows together. “Everything alright, Jeremy?” 

 

“Why?” Jeremy blurts. “Is this…. You really want this?” 

 

James gives him one of his patented _Jezza, you utter pillock_ looks. “Does it seem like I don't?” 

 

“Yes, but…” Jeremy runs his hand through his hair. “Why?” he finishes helplessly. 

 

James eyes turn serious. “Is there a problem here, Jeremy?” 

 

“ _Yes_ ,” he insists quietly. He takes a deep breath. “I'm not…. I wasn't expecting this. I didn't think this would be… well, anything but rubbish.” 

 

James stares at him, dumbfounded. “Jezza…. You realize that you are the _only_ man in the world who has ever stopped in the middle of foreplay because it was too _good_.” 

 

Jeremy goes red. “I just meant…. Well, aren't I a bit old for this?” 

 

James’ face settles into an expression of disappointed understanding. “Jeremy...” he warns, voice low. 

 

“I mean, for God's sake, _look_ at me… all broken down…” 

 

“ _Jeremy_ -“ 

 

“…By all rights, I shouldn't even be able to get it up…” 

 

James groans and before Jeremy knows it he is surging up to kiss him. 

 

Jeremy practically squeaks, but soon all he can feel is James, and he settles into the kiss, humming in protest when James pulls away. 

 

He's blushing slightly, but manages to look Jeremy in the eye. “Sorry,” he mumbles. “But can you just.... Just _let_ me...." 

 

He's kissing Jeremy again, thoroughly, _seriously_ , his hands all over, his body trained towards Jeremy's, encouraging him to touch as well. Jeremy melts a little and places a tentative hand on the small of his back, just enough pressure to make James groan and move against him eagerly. Again, his hands go to Jeremy's belt, this time pausing. 

 

“I want to,” James mumbles, his lips brushing Jeremy's collarbone. “Let me?” 

 

Jeremy swallows. “’S’pose.” He's breathless, just on the edge of being uncomfortably warm where it feels… well, rather brilliant actually, especially with how responsive James is under his shy touch. He kisses Jeremy through his shirt as he makes his way down, undoing his jeans as he goes. He moans a little when Jeremy's hands wind into his hair, and the feeling of the soft strands slipping over and through his fingers is almost good enough to keep him from noticing when James grabs a handful of him through his pants and squeezes, eliciting a noise from Jeremy that he will never admit was a squeak. 

 

He can almost _hear_ James smirking as he strips him from the waist down, socks and all, before doing the same for himself, standing near the bed and unbuttoning his shirt as he looks down at Jeremy. 

 

“Go on,” he says gently, laying his clothes in a neat pile near the bed. 

 

“What, this?” Jeremy splutters, gesturing at his still-clothed belly. He can't help blushing as James crouches over him, straddling him on the bed and slipping his hands up underneath the bottom of the shirt. Warm hands slide over his belly and he squirms, forgetting how to breathe just a little. 

 

“I'd like to see you,” James murmurs against his shirt, glancing up at him. 

 

Jeremy takes a deep breath and moves his hands, shaking, to his buttons, undoing them from the bottom up. James follows his path, kissing wetly at every new bit of skin until he is at Jeremy's neck. He kisses him for longer there, openmouthed, tasting, before backing away to let Jeremy shrug the shirt from his arms and fling it aside. Jeremy pulls him back in immediately, one hand on his side and one coming up to slide over his jaw, fingertips teasing into his hair behind his ear. James sinks down until they are chest to chest, belly to belly, James’ knees on either side of his hips. His weight is warm and welcome, as is his cock when it nudges against Jeremy's belly. 

 

“Was sure you’d’ve gone limp by now,” Jeremy mutters wryly. 

 

“Not a chance,” James replies, sliding down until his cock presses against Jeremy's and he grinds them together, slow and sure. Jeremy skims his hands down to his hips and grips him tightly, fingers sinking into the spare flesh around his middle. James keens into his mouth and wraps his hand around both of them. Jeremy is afraid he'll come right there, James’ hands… He can't even remember how long he's been fantasizing about James’ hands, those strong, steady fingers, around him, on him, _in_ him…. 

 

James palms the end of his cock, slicking up his hand, and the resulting slide between them is incredible, hot and tight. Jeremy's cock leaks helplessly and makes it even wetter, makes him groan against James’ lips. 

 

James breaks their kiss to mouth at his shoulder, moaning. Jeremy reaches up to bury a hand in his hair, feels the goosebumps on the back of his neck on the way up. 

 

“Jeremy,” he whispers, shaky. “Will you come for me?” His voice is soft, gently pleading. 

 

Jeremy curses under his breath as James’ hand strokes them faster and Jeremy’s breathing starts to quicken, like he's just put the hammer down in a fast car. He holds on to James like he'll save him, but James is just as hopeless, panting and moaning against Jeremy, lost. 

 

Jeremy clutches James tighter. “Are you gonna…?” 

 

James nods and groans, tenses, and spills onto Jeremy's stomach, shuddering apart. Jeremy grunts and follows him helplessly, lets his head fall back for James to kiss his neck and chest as he rides it out, arching against him, their bodies slick with sweat and skin hot to the touch. 

 

Jeremy is too worn and boneless to protest when James kisses his way down his belly, but he does blush and squirm, especially when James uses his discarded shirt to clean him up carefully. 

 

“You're gorgeous,” he murmurs, going back up to kiss along his collarbone. Jeremy scoffs but lets him, goes warm all over again when he runs a hand up his side, slow and caressing. 

 

“I mean it.” He resurfaces to kiss Jeremy on the mouth, presses their chests together. “I will show you, if I have to do this every day.” He reaches down to palm at his soft, spent cock, drawing a whimper from him. 

 

“You'll kill me,” Jeremy warns, cupping his face and bringing him back up. 

 

“You'll die happy,” James points out, giving in to his kiss. 

 

Jeremy holds him close. “I will. I know I will.”


End file.
